


Water

by Liv_andletdie



Series: Zelink week 2018 [3]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: F/M, Link's a great teacher, Swimming, There might be a more adult part two if people are interested, Zelda has bad memories, Zelink Week 2018, a little angst but the fluff should outweigh it, fluff fluff fluff, lots of flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 22:20:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13820616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liv_andletdie/pseuds/Liv_andletdie
Summary: During a vacation in Ordon, Link discovers something he didn’t know about Zelda





	Water

In comparison to Castle Town, Ordon was quiet. 

There were no great performers in the streets, no busy markets, no squabbling children and frustrated parents, no tired locals dealing with frustrated tourists, no traders calling out their wares, no rowdy patrons being thrown from taverns, no disgruntled shopkeepers shoo-ing naughty children away from their stores, and no sign of any guard or knight anywhere. 

It was heaven. 

The young queen lay on her back in the field, tall green grass hiding her from view as she closed her eyes to the warm summer sun as it set. In the distance she could hear the gentle bleats of the Ordon goats, carried by the late evening breeze. Link would soon have to round them up, but for now he sat next to her, a piece of grass held between his teeth. 

It had been his idea for them to come here. He’d been meaning to visit his family for sometime, Colin and Ilia’s letters only telling him so much. He’d managed to convince her to take a break, to leave the city and breathe in some fresh country air. To forget, if only for a moment, all of her worries and stresses. 

She’d kicked herself for not taking a vacation sooner. Now that she was here, the setting sun fading behind the treetops, she never wanted to leave. 

Rolling onto her side she looked at her companion. His dirty blonde hair had been bleached by the sunlight, shining in bright contrast to his sky blue eyes. His wolflike gaze was fixed on the herd, keeping watch for any predators that could be lurking in the shadows. She watched transfixed as his jaw moved, his tongue playing with the long blade of grass between his teeth. She could gaze at him all night, as the sky turned from blue to black and a million shining diamonds appeared. 

He let out a heavy sigh, pulling the grass from his lips. He turned to look at her with a lazy smile that made her heart race. 

“It’s about time I started bringing the herd in” he said, tilting his head towards his goats. “Wait for me? We can walk down to Bo’s together” 

Zelda nodded in response, watching as he pushed himself to standing. Using the horsecall around his neck he drew Epona to them, giving her a pat on the nose as she approached. Zelda picked up the blanket they had been sitting on, folding it into quarters before draping it over her arms. Link gave her another lazy smile as he lifted himself onto Epona’s back, turning her and leading her towards the goats. 

Zelda stood and watched, silently counting as each animal found its way to the barn. The sound of Epona’s hooves against the dirt, and Link’s voice, ringing in the air was a comfort the the tired royal. She needed to get out of Castle town more often. 

Once the last goat was safely away in its pen, Link rode over to where Zelda stood. Dismounting, he took Epona’s reigns in his hand and offered his elbow for her to hold onto. She stifled a laugh at the action, something he had picked up from the “high society life” he now led, before gracefully folding her hand over his bicep and letting him lead her down the worn path back to Ordon. 

The trek was short and sweet, the air turning chilly as the sun began to disappear, taking all of her warmth with her. Zelda felt a shiver run over her spine, pulling Link closer in order to save some heat in the rapidly cooling air. 

“Ya cold?” he chuckled, letting her pull his arm against her side

“A little” she admitted, fingers playing with the fabric of his sleeve. He only wore the one, his other arm left bare by his Ordonian shirt. “I’ll be better when we’re inside. Ilia said she was making pumpkin soup so the house should be lovely and warm” 

Mayor Bo had decided, much to Zelda’s chagrin, that it would only be right for the Monarch of Hyrule to stay in his house. It didn’t seem to bother him that his house was barely big enough for him and Ilia let alone a third person. Link had offered to let Zelda stay with him but Bo has simply balked at the idea, claiming it would be improper for an unmarried woman of high status to share a house with an unmarried man. 

Zelda had bit back the feeling of disappointment, trying to be grateful that she had a place to sleep at all. 

Soon they arrived at the house, the sky turning a deep purple and the first stars starting to glimmer through the clouds. Link tied Epona up outside before taking the blanket from Zelda. She watched as he draped it over Epona’s back, giving the horse a few pats on her neck to soothe her. He turned back to Zelda, motioning to the door with a flourish of his hand (another “high society quirk” as he called it) Smiling she went to knock on the door, her knuckles rapping against the polished wood. 

“Give me a second” Ilia’s voice floated through the air. Link came to stand next to Zelda, his fingers nipping the skin at her elbow. She turned to face him raising an elegant brow at him but he ignored her, a smirk hidden in the corner of his lips as he stared at the door. 

The wood swung open, revealing a tired looking Ilia. Her hair and clothes speckled with flour, splatters of pumpkin littered her shirt. She looked embarrassed as she took in Link and Zelda’s spotless appearances, Link’s warm chuckle filled the air. 

“You havin some trouble there?” he asked, his smile bright. Ilia stuck her tongue out at him, wiping her hands on her breeches. 

“The bread got away from me” she explained, fixing Zelda with an apologetic look, “The soup is ready though, I didn’t mess that one up” Ilia beconned the couple inside, her hands slightly free from the dough and flour. 

The house was warm, the open fire burning in the corner bathed the room in a soft red glow. Bo sat tending to the flames, lost in his own world. Link cleared his throat, drawing the Mayors attention to him and the Queen. Bo nearly tripped over himself leaping from his seat, bending at the waist. 

“Your Majesty” he drawled, bowing so low that his nose almost grazed the floor. Behind her, Zelda could hear Link hold back a chuckle as the old man rose, his back clicking with his movements. 

“Mayor Bo” she said politely, holding her hands out to shake his, “Thank you for letting me stay in your wonderful home” The old man blushed bright red as he took her delicate hand in his. Making to bow again she stopped him, holding up her other hand. 

“It’s a pleasure to have you here” 

<><><>

Dinner was a pleasant affair, Zelda helping Ilia in the kitchen as Link set the table and Bo pottered around making sure there were enough candles to see each other. Soon the meal was served. Link pulled out a seat for Zelda not bothering to hide his smirk as she rolled her eyes, _“high society” huh,_ she thought pulling her napkin to rest over her lap. He took the seat next to her copying her actions. His knuckles grazed against her knee as he fiddled with his napkin. Zelda glanced at him, wondering for a second if he was teasing her on purpose. But he had his eyes locked on his bowl and the delicious orange mixture inside. 

“This looks great Ilia” he complimented, earning a proud smile from his friend as she stirred her soup to cool it down. Bo broke off a piece of bread, still warm from the oven, before offering the loaf to the rest of the table. 

The conversation was quiet as the four of them ate, the near silence often disturbed by compliments or requests for salt and butter. They ate readily, Zelda trying to remain graceful as she sipped her soup from her spoon, a long day of doing nothing had made her ravenous it seemed. 

Eventually Ilia broke the silence, wiping her mouth on her napkin she fixed Link with a calm stare. “How was your day? I never asked” she said causing the hero to shrug. 

“Uneventful. I just watched the herd all day I was working” he turned to Zelda as she finished the last of her soup, her spoon lightly scraping the bowl. “You just had a nap didn’t ya?” 

Zelda pretended to be offended, holding her hand over her heart. “You would sleep too if you did any work” she said, a teasing glint in her eye. She watched as Link’s jaw dropped, his ears turning pink in the candle light. She was about to ask him if he was alright when Ilia cut in. 

“So you just sat around all day?” She seemed to be leading up to something, her eyes following her hand as she mopped up the remains of her soup with some bread. 

“I guess you could put it like that” Link shrugged, “I was looking after about 20 animals. That’s not doing nothing” He seemed embarrassed, picking at crumbs on the tablecloth. “Why'd Ya ask?” 

“Just Talo wanted to go for a swim is all” Ilia took a sip of water, nodding her head towards Zelda “I told him to give you some space your Majesty, figured you’d be tired, but he just kept buggin me. I promised I’d ask if you would go with him tomorrow” 

Zelda felt the blood drain from her face, her hand wrapping in her napkin, trying to hide the shaking. _Swimming?!_ She panicked, _Why swimming?!_

Next to her Link let out a carefree laugh “That sounds great. I’ll ask Fado to take the afternoon and evening watch, give him a lie in and free up my day to take Talo. Do Beth and Colin fancy it too?” 

“Probably,” Ilia shrugged “I’m sure Colin would be up for it” 

The conversation seemed to fade away, Zelda’s pulse racing in her ears. She felt sick, her hands sweaty. The idea of the water sent a cold stab through her heart, her throat running dry, her vision going cloudy. All she could think off was the sharp sting of frozen water, and the iron grip of a hand around her wrist. 

“Zelda” Link’s voice cut through her nightmare, his hand wrapped around her wrist, his thumb drawing circles over her palm. He looked worried, his mouth twisted into an unhappy frown. Looking around the table Zelda could see that Bo and Ilia were also worried. The latter pushing a glass of water across the table towards her. 

“Are you alright?” Link asked, his voice low. Zelda found herself speechless, her voice trapped in her chest. She quickly reached out for the glass Ilia had poured for her, taking a large gulp she nodded her head. 

“I’m fine” she lied “Just got lost in my own thoughts is all” 

Link looked skeptical, his hand leaving her wrist to pick up his plate. He didn’t need words as she handed her empty bowl to him, Ilia standing up to carry her dishes to the sink. 

_We’ll talk about this later_ , his eyes warned, as he pushed his chair in and followed Ilia to the kitchen. 

<><><>

Zelda stood outside, a spare blanket draped over her shoulders to protect against the chill. She held an unlit cigarette between her fingers, her thumb tapping against it as she let her thoughts drift. To her left the door opened up, a rush of warm air blowing past her. Footsteps echoed across the hard wood of the porch. 

Link moved to stand in front of her, pulling a box of matches from his pocket. He held them up, eyes flicking to the cigarette in her hand. Zelda lifted it to her lips as Link stuck a match, the fire briefly casting both their faces in a hazy orange glow before it was snuffed out. 

Zelda took a drag, blowing the pale violet smoke skyward, watching it mingle in the air with the chimney smoke. She could see Link raise an eyebrow at her. His silence deafening but his words clear. _It’s not good for you._

“I know, I should quit” she sighed, pulling the blanket around her shoulders. Link tilted his head at her. _What’s wrong?_

Zelda only smoked when she felt the need too. Life at the Castle often put an obscene amount of stress on her, Link had hoped that she’d be able to catch a break in Ordon, that she’d be able to relax without the use of tobacco. 

“Nothing’s wrong” She murmured, kicking the ground with the toe of her boot “I’m just… tired” 

“Then what was that inside? You went white as soon as Ilia mentioned swimming” He watched as she paled again, hastily taking another drag of her cigarette. “What’s up zel?” He placed his hand on her arm, his touch burning her through the blanket. Zelda held back a gasp, casting her eyes towards to sky. 

“I...I don’t…” Zelda let out a heavy breath, fixing her gaze on him. His sky blue eyes were tinted with worry as he nodded his head. Instantly understanding what it was she was asking of him 

“I’ll guess” he whispered, stepping closer to her, the smell of her cigarette hitting him at the back of his throat, “You tell me when I’m close. Okay?” 

It was a game that they played. A few months after the invasion was thwarted and Ganondorf defeated, the two had found it difficult to speak. Memories of things they had seen would stick in their throats, halting all speech, all tears, all emotion leaving them numb to fear. They began to fight back, playing a game to get the words out. Memories faded and speech became easier, but their game remained. 

Link cleared his throat, eyes drifting over to slow moving river that ran past the house. 

“You don’t want to go swimming?” he guessed. Next to him Zelda let out a little scoff, flicking ash from her cigarette. He held back the smile that flitted across his lips. “You don’t have the right clothes to go swimming?” He heard her laugh, his eyes snapping to her face. She looked at him, violet blue eyes hiding her emotions. 

_Alright,_ he thought, _So it ain’t about fashion,_ “Are you worried about me sneaking glances at you?” His tone was light, jovial, a wide smile brightening his eyes as she blushed. He saw her bite her lip, holding back a smile of her own. 

“You already sneak glances at me” She murmured, dropping her cigarette to the ground and stepping on it, “I’ve caught you in council meetings eyeing me up” Her eyes flicked to his, mischief swirling in violet blue. “It’s a wonder we haven’t been found out already” 

Link couldn’t help the grin that stretched across his lips as he leaned in close to her. She could feel his breath fan across her cheek causing a shiver to run down her spine that had nothing to do with the rapidly cooling air. 

“It’s been torture not being able to touch you” he said, his lips ghosting over her skin. He could feel her breath catch in her throat, one hand reaching for him to pull him closer. He pressed a quick kiss against her cheek before stepping back to stand in front of her, a shit eating grin still proudly on display. His eyes flicked over her shoulder to the window that looked into the sitting room. Anyone sitting there would be able to see them.

_Oh right,_ Zelda thought, pulling the blanket around her shoulders, _It’s a secret to everyone._

“You’re a tease” she whispered rolling her eyes. He just smiled at her, giving her a charming wink. _That’s why you love me,_ he seemed to say. 

“So it ain’t about clothes or me leering at you like a pervert… Then that means it’s…” Link’s smile faded, his shoulders dropping. He looked nervous as he wrung his hands in front of his chest, picking at the wrappings around his wrist. “Zelda,” he started, biting his lip as he tried to gauge what he reaction may be, “You can’t swim can you?” 

She felt her face heat up in a blush, red washing over her cheeks and ears. She looked away in embarrassment, her silence telling him all he needed to know. 

“Oh Zelda” he started, trying to keep his voice polite and not pitying, “Why didn’t you say something? I could teach you-” 

“It’s not just that Link” She cut him off. Zelda stared at the little river, all of her hate and anger directed at the water. “I… I’m scared” 

A heavy silence settled over them. The weight of her words settled onto his shoulders, she turned cold, her eyes still fixed on the water running by. The only sounds were the crickets in the distance and the dull monotonous thud of the water wheel turning. He watched as she bit her lip, her fingers fisting in the blanket, itching for another cigarette. She only got like this when she thought of one person. 

“Your brother?” he ventured, trying to keep his voice gentle. Zelda nodded, letting out a heavy sigh, she scuffed the ground with the toe of her boot, her shoulders dropping. 

“Augustus and I…” she trailed off, her eyes still fixed on the river, “We… I…” 

“It’s okay” Link cut in, stepping forward suddenly not caring about who might see them. He rested his hands on her shoulders, kneading the fabric of her dress with his fingers. “You don’t have to explain” 

“But I want to” she turned, a determined look in her eyes. He felt his breath stop in his chest as she looked at him, his heart racing in his ears. “I want to explain, Link” she sighed “I want to get it off my chest” Link squeezed her shoulders slightly, _It’s alright, I’m here._

“When I was five, Agustus and I… we snuck out onto Lake Hylia in a row boat. I’d been bothering him all day to take me, I think he was just trying to get me to shut up” She let out a small laugh, bitter in its musicality, “But when we got to the middle of the lake we… I caused the boat to capsize… He saved me but… I never wanted to go near that lake again. And by the time I was old enough to grow out of that fear it was far too late to learn” 

Zelda saw the almost pitying look in his eyes, and forcing a smile she said “I’ll be okay. Tomorrow when the children are swimming… I’ll just sit on the bank and dangle my feet in the water. I don’t want to spoil their fun” 

“Are you sure?” he asked, running his hands down her arms. 

“I’m sure” Zelda sighed, a forced smile on her lips as she held onto the leather strap that ran across his chest. She loved his Ordonian clothes, especially how comfortable they made him feel. At the Castle he would be weighed down with chainmail and gold embroidery, but here it was simple. She leaned forward, pressing a kiss against his cheek. “I’ll see you tomorrow” 

Stepping away she turned to walk to the front door, her body shivering from the sudden chill. She cast him one last glance before pushing down the handle and stepping into the warmth. 

<><><>

Zelda was awoken by the sound of pebbles hitting the window. She’d been having a peaceful sleep, the kind one slips into without dreams or fanfare. Ilia’s quiet snoring had done little to disturb her but the never ending tapping on the window pane was starting to get on her last nerve. Making sure her roommate was asleep, Zelda threw back the covers and raced to the window. She narrowly avoided getting hit in the head with a pebble as she swung the glass open, glaring at the man standing below. 

Link stood in his nightclothes, his lantern on the ground at his feet, a basket filled with what looked like blankets behind him. A goofy grin lit up his eyes as he dropped the pebbles he was holding, letting them clatter against the ground. 

“What do you want?” Zelda asked, trying to keep her voice low enough so that it wouldn’t wake Ilia. 

“I couldn’t sleep” was his response. Link crossed his arms, leaning back slightly to look at her. 

“Well I could” she rolled her eyes at him “What do you want Link?” 

His smile never dropped from his face, he shrugged, eyes shining with mischief. “Come down and I’ll tell ya” he smirked causing a fire to race in her blood (though Zelda wasn’t sure if it was a fire born of annoyance or… something else) 

“Link, it’s late-”

“Just come down will ya. I wouldn’t wake you up if it weren’t important now would I?” 

He had a point. Zelda looked around the room, debating whether it would be alright to leave in just her chemise or whether she should dress first. Ilia was still fast asleep, the warm blanket wrapped tightly around her body. There would be no use in trying to pry it from her grasp. _It should be fine,_ Zelda reasoned while crossing her arms over her chest, _As long as I’m quick I won’t freeze to death._

Leaning back out the window Zelda fixed Link with a cool stare. 

“You better have a good reason for this” she warned, ignoring the way his chuckle made her chest feel tight. 

Sneaking out of the house was easy save for the creaky stairs, but thankfully both father and daughter slept like logs, their peaceful snoring echoing around the tiny house. Zelda considered leaving a note, just in case either of them woke up and found her missing. She didn’t want to cause a mass panic just because the Hero wanted to talk to her so late at night. However as she searched for something to write with she grew tired, thinking of Link standing outside waiting for her began to weigh on her conscience. _It’s a small village, it’s not like I’ll have gone very far,_ she thought. 

Slipping out of the door she felt an arm wrap around her waist, She bit back a scream as she was pulled flush against a broad chest. 

“Howdy beautiful” Link murmured, His disarming smile still clear in the faint moonlight. Zelda pushed away from him, pouting as she crossed her arms. 

“Don’t do that” she huffed, “You scared me” 

Link gave her an apologetic look, swinging the lantern from his fingers. She watched the shadows grow and shrink in the orange light, letting him stew in his silence. Zelda forced herself not to roll her eyes or tap her foot, years of etiquette lessons paying off. 

“You said you had a reason for waking me up at this hour” she started, cringing slightly at her Queen voice. He flashed a wicked smirk at her, the kind that promised bad behaviour in hidden alcoves and secret doorways. 

“That I do, Your Majesty” He stood up straighter, adopting his “Kightly persona” as he had dubbed it, “I am going to teach you how to swim” 

_No_ , she thought, _no no no absolutely not! It’s absurd! Especially at such a late hour as this! This is ridiculous!_

“I don’t think so” she whispered, panic and venom seeping into her tone, “It’s unneeded. I told you I was happy to sit on the bank as watch you swim with the children-” 

“You’re happy to sit on the bank” He started, cutting her off with a hand on her arm, “But do you really think Beth is just gonna let the Queen of Hyrule sit on the sidelines and not join in? And if not her then Talo? These kids aren’t gonna rest till you swim with ‘em Zelda.” He fixed her with a pleading gaze, one that told her that all he wanted to do was help “I just wanna make sure that you’re comfortable with whatever they ask you” 

_I can’t believe this man,_ she thought as she slipped her hand into his, _All he has to do is give me those puppy dog eyes and I’m putty in his hands. Thank the Goddesses he’s not a politician._

“Very well” she conceded, giving his hand a squeeze, “lead the way” 

Flashing her a dazzling smile he pulled her from her place on the porch. Tugging her across the village to the little wooden dock hidden behind the houses. It was a popular place to fish and Sera’s lazy cat could often be found watching as they swam in the water below. Normally people wouldn’t swim here, but Link figured that as the current was weaker it would be the perfect place to learn and get comfortable in the water. 

Letting go of her hand he dropped his basket and lantern on the dock, hands tugging at the back collar of his shirt as he pulled it over his head. He cast a glance at Zelda, watching with no small amount of pride as her ears turned pink in a blush. Her eyes tracing over the muscles of his chest. 

“Enjoying the view?” he teased watching as her blush deepened to a bright red. Zelda didn’t remove her gaze however, eyes trailing lower to the waistband of his breeches before snapping up to meet his face, a devilish smile on her lips. 

“Why yes I am, thank you for asking” He felt his own face heat up in a blush, suddenly desperate to start the lesson hoping that maybe the cool water would help to hide the red washing over his cheeks. 

Zelda winked at him, holding her arms behind her back, thoroughly enjoying teasing him. _You’re not the only one who sneaks glances._

Link cleared his throat, casting a glance at the pool in front of them. The water was still, creating an almost perfect mirror of the sky above, dazzling diamonds littered the image, like delicate pinpricks of light peeking through a velvet cloth. Zelda admired the reflection, gazing down into the never ending sea of stars. 

Link lowered himself into the water, small waves causing the reflection to twist and break, pretend stars shooting against their watery backdrop. Zelda watched as he ducked his head under the surface to get his face used to the water, before dramatically emerging once more, a charming grin on his lips. He pushed his now sodden hair back off of his face, treading water, trying to look dashing and debonair. 

“Come on in” he chuckled “the water’s great” 

Zelda looked nervous as she sat on the edge of the dock, her feet dangling in the water. “It looks deep” she muttered, trying to hold back the fear that was threatening to take a hold of her heart. She didn’t want another episode like the one she had at dinner. Link swam towards her, bracing his hands on the dock at her sides. He gave her a comforting look, promising her that she would be alright. 

“It is a little deep” he warned, “but it’s shallower near the bank. I’ll take you there to start” He watched her bite her lip, her hand fisting in the fabric of her chemise. “I ain’t gonna let anything happen to you” he promised, pulling her hand from the fabric and lightly kissing her palm. “You’re safe” 

_I’m safe,_ she repeated to herself as she pushed away from the dock, the water rising around her as she lowered herself into the pool. The cold hit her like a runaway horse, ice stabbing her legs and arms and stomach as she clung onto Link for support. 

“It’s f-f-freezing!” she exclaimed, pulling herself tighter against him, trying to steal some of his warmth. He let out a small chuckle as he wrapped one arm around her waist. 

“It’ll get better once you start moving I promise” Link leaned back, keeping Zelda’s face out of the water as he swam to the other side, one arm wrapped protectively around her waist and the other out to the side to help guide them. 

When they reached the bank Link helped Zelda stand up in the water. It was still deep by her standards, but thankfully it was shallow enough for her to be able to rest her feet on the bottom and not get her face wet. Link stood beside her, the water coming up to his shoulders

“Have you had any lessons before?” he asked leaning against the river bank

“A few, only when I was very young” Zelda watched him nod, the silver of the moon shining against his wet skin. His lips looked a little blue, but Zelda put that down to the freezing temperature of the water. 

“What do you remember?” 

“That I need to kick my legs and move my arms” Zelda let out a sardonic laugh, her hands moving to cup her cheeks in faint embarrassment, “It’s the staying afloat that I take issue with” Link nodded sagely, reaching up and taking her hands in his. He was cold from the water but Zelda found she didn’t mind as he squeezed her fingers in his. 

“That’s why I’m here” he chuckled “To stop you from sinking” 

Link made her rest her arms against the bank, lifting her legs up so they floated in the water behind her. “Just to refresh your mind on how to kick” he told her, moving to stand next to her at the river bank. Zelda kicked and kicked, the soft splashing sound of the water echoing across the quiet village. She could feel her body slowly adjust to the temperature of the water, warming up the longer she stayed submerged. She supposed she was faring better than Link, who was simply standing beside her and correcting her kicks every now and again. 

Eventually he told her to stop, getting her to stand in front of him as he led her through the arm movements. “It’s a real simple stroke” he was saying, “The kids call it a doggy paddle. You just gotta keep your arms in front of you, then just slightly reach and pull with one arm then the other arm to move yourself forward” He demonstrated the motions, kicking off from the bank to swim around her. Zelda stood and copied him, her feet still planted on the ground. 

When she was comfortable with her arm movements Link lead her away from the bank, the water getting deeper till it was up to his ears. 

“You’re gonna take your feet off the bottom” He told her, holding on to her hands. Zelda felt a jolt of fear shoot up her spine at the prospect. The water was up to her chin now, what if she couldn’t float? What if she slipped under the water and couldn’t breathe!? What if she hit her head while she was under?! She gripped Link’s hands tighter, her knuckles going white. If he felt any pain he didn’t show it, only murmuring soft words of encouragement. 

“I won’t let anything happen to you, I’m right here” 

And with that Zelda pushed up, lifting her feet from the bottom of the pool. She let go of his hands to try and steady herself, Link stepped in closer ready to help should she go under. But as she splashed a bit, Zelda found a thrill at letting her body float. Suddenly free from all burdens or weight, just existing surrounded by the cold. 

As her feet touched the floor once more Zelda couldn’t help the smile that spread across her bones, warmth flooding to the tips of her fingers. 

“I did it!” she gasped, throwing her arms around Link. He managed to keep them both upright, wrapping his arms around her waist as he smiled against her neck. She could feel his heart race in his chest as he held her, _I’m so proud of you!_ He seemed to say as he pressed a warm kiss to the side of her neck. 

From there they moved back to the shallows, Link taking her through the simple “doggy paddle” technique she had practiced before. He helped her swim to and from the bank, keeping nearby just in case she needed him. 

As the night drew on Zelda became more and more confident. She swam out further, racing faster through the water. She even dunked her head below the surface, emerging dramatically as Link had before, her long brown hair plastered to her face, a wide and joyful smile peeking through. Link couldn’t help but laugh with her, the pride of seeing her happy and excited causing a tightness in his chest. Pulling her into his arms once more he pushed her hair back from her face. 

“I love you” he breathed leaning in to kiss her. Zelda wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him tighter as she pressed her lips to his. _He’s right,_ she thought as his hand wondered lower down her back, _It has been torture not to touch him!_

“I love you too” she murmured as he pulled away, trailing kisses over her jaw and neck. Her hand trailed into his hair, the golden blonde turned almost brown with the water. She took a quick glance at her hand, noticing how her fingers had gone almost pruney. How long had they been swimming? Surely it hadn’t been that long? Right? 

Zelda leaned out of his grip, her hands moving to rest against his shoulders. “It’s late” she said, trying to hide the disappointment from her voice, “we should probably get out of the water” Link simply nodded his head in response, wrapping his arm around her waist once more and swimming back to the dock. 

He helped her up first, feeling his cheeks heat up in a blush. Zelda’s white chemise had turned translucent with the water, clinging to her body and accentuating every curve. He tried not to stare, tried not to trace the way water droplets trailed down her legs, tried not to think about how soft her skin was. Link silently scolded himself and quickly turned his head, giving her some privacy as he choked out “There’s blankets in the basket if you need to dry off” 

He heard her murmured thanks, only turning back around at the sound of fabric being pulled from wicker. He watched as she wrapped the old blanket around her shoulders, covering herself and protecting herself from the chilled night air. Her cheeks and nose had turned an adorable shade of pink with the cold. He looked up at her from the water as she stood on the dock. Reaching out a hand to hold onto her ankle he gently massaged the joint with his thumb, a teasing smile finding its way to his eyes. 

“Come to my house” he said, watching as her cheeks grew pinker, “We can light a fire, cuddle up, get warm” 

“I know what you’re planning Hero of Twilight” She teased, kneeling down so she could look him in the eyes “We would be doing more than just … cuddling. And as much as I’d enjoy that I need to be back before Ilia or Bo awaken” 

Link just rolled his eyes “They sleep like logs we’ve got plenty of time” 

“You have to be up early for the morning shift” She reminded him, watching as reality sunk in. Link frowned looking annoyed with himself for having signed up for the early shift. 

“You don’t though” he countered, “You could rest, keep my bed warm for when I get back” He wiggled his eyebrows in a way that was meant to be charming, receiving only a giggle and an exasperated sigh from the woman in front of him. 

“You heard what the Mayor said. It’s improper for an unmarried woman of high status to share her bed with a man who is not her husband” 

“Then marry me! And put all of that nonsense to rest” 

Zelda leaned forward, resting her forehead against his. Damp hair hung over her shoulders creating a curtain they could hide behind. She let her eyes slide shut, enjoying their closeness. 

“One day, my love” she promised, feeling him sigh against her, “one day we’ll call each other husband and wife. But tonight, I’m afraid, this is where we part” She pressed her lips to his in a chaste kiss before standing up. Link watched as she walked away from the dock, casting a shy look over her shoulder at him. He pulled himself out of the water, plucking a blanket from the basket and throwing it over his shoulders. 

Zelda stood on the porch, water dripping around her feet as she waved at Link. He picked up the basket, holding it against his hip as he lifted the lantern. He was bathed in a slight orange glow, his sky blue eyes illuminated as he watched her. 

_Thank you,_ she tried to tell him, blowing him a kiss as he began the walk back to his house. 

_~Fin~_

**Author's Note:**

> Well this one took me FOREVER to write! But I’m pretty happy with how it came out. A little more Zelink and less Zelink baby, also going more direct with the water prompt huh? I hope you enjoyed it and I’ll see you tomorrow for the next prompt x


End file.
